savior
by thymespirit01
Summary: -Re uploaded- I don't know your name, and I do not love you. But I have fallen in love with your salvation.


_AN: I've always thought my old version of Savior was rushed and not very well written, so I took some time off and re-wrote it. Hopefully, its better this time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto. _

**S a v i o r**

•

She was running.

Crystalline tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were red-rimmed, puffy and blood-shot. Unceasing crimson blood that flowed out of the many wounds that marked her body. She was battered, worn, and mentally exhausted. Her clothes were in tatters, ripped and torn everywhere. She was shaking violently, though it wasn't from the cold. Her knees started to tremble from the strain she was putting on them and her lungs burned from the need of air. Tripping on a dark brown root protruding from the earth's surface, she crashed into the ground, spraying mud and rainwater everywhere.

The single spot of light on her, was a sparkling purple jewel grasped tightly between her torn fingers. Light radiated off of it, and in stark contrast to her bloodied and dirtied hands, it was pure. She curdled her body into a ball, devastated.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, heartbroken. "_Inuyasha!_"

She continued to whisper his name to herself, as if it would provide her with protection or confort, despair clear in every syllable. Endless tears cascaded out her blue orbs mixing with the rain, and pooled into the mud under her. Red was smudged on her face every time she moved to wipe away her tears.

After what seemed like hours, she had no more tears to cry. She just lay there in the rain, not fearing any danger that could come creeping up on her. Her eyes were a faded -almost gray- instead of its old luxurious royal blue. They were dead, lifeless. She stared unseeingly at the rain that dripped on the ground.

She had lost her will to live.

The sound of soft footsteps were approaching, but if she heard them she didn't show it. As the sound grew nearer and nearer, a lone figure walked out of the shadows. Red eyes glowed in the darkness, as they gazed at her fallen form impassively. Her eyes slowly shifted to him, her face not giving away her thoughts. As the clouds parted slightly to reveal the shinning disc in the stormy sky, the moonlight shone on his onyx hair, giving off a silver sheen. Suddenly, she gasped, a tiny flicker of fire returning to her eyes.

She could almost see silver dog ears atop his head.

"Inuyasha?" she asked uncertainly, voice cracking.

But as soon as the clouds drifted away, they came back, returning his hair to his regular black. The fire died in her eyes, as she realized the truth.

"Thats right…" she said, her voice sounding hollow. "He's gone…" Bringing her hands to her face, she started shaking uncontrollably again. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone."

Crimson eyes narrowed as they bled to black. "You are pitiful." Dark obsidian eyes were unsympathetic as he gazed down at her.

"He's dead, and now I have no one." she choked out, tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes again. "Everyone… they all left me."

"Pathetic."

"He was my entire world. He was the reason I lived."

He slowly raised his sword, the blade glinting in the moonlight. "If you want death so much, I will end your miserable existence."

She didn't look up, or even flinch at his words. Do it then.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, for unlike countless others, this woman was not lying when she said she wanted to die. She wasn't thinking back on her decision. She really did want to leave this world.

Not that it mattered to him. With frightening accuracy and speed, he brought down the katana, aiming for her neck. A quick, clean and painless death.

At the last moment she raised her head, eyes brimming with tears; but a glimmer of hope was there. This man would bring her peace. This man would save her from reality.

_I wonder what his name is_, she thought.

As the sword came slicing down, his lips moved, barely—but they did.

Her blue eyes widened with surprise, then softened into a smile. A soft smile before she died, for she had caught his whispered words.

"Thank you," she whispered, and the light faded from her azure orbs.

Crimson blood splattered on the leaves and dripped from his blade. Her body crumpled to the ground silently, and vermilion gathered under her body, soaking her clothes. Without hesitation, he sheathed his sword and walked away, leaving a small form lying in a puddle of blood. He looked back once, eyes filled with an unknown emotion, before he disappeared within the trees.

The soft morning suns rays washed upon the forest, lighting up her pale face. Her pale blue eyes looked as if a heavy burden had just been lifted off her shoulders. Her lips formed a small smile.

She was at peace before she died.

For Sasuke was her savior.

•

_-ƒin-_

_AN: Reviews are love._


End file.
